


Bread

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out there are good folks in the world..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update 1: Just minor edits...

  
  
It sucked not fitting in,it also sucked not having food and being poor and cold.The list could go on but he decided being hungry and cold was his fine pints to whine about in his head already.  
  
Having his stuff stolen prior and not really a part of so-called society.In a world of survive or die and where the rich never look to help and benefit by sending others to do their work.It was just plain shitty luck he supposed.He didn’t want to move,his body wouldn’t let him…but her was near the marketplace and you either bought something or didn’t. His large tail wrapped around his body the best it could  his nose tickled by the fur on his tail.  
  
A merchant looks down seeing Guy-Man shivering the man huffs,smoke emitting from his nose.He approaches the smaller man with a scowl.  
  
"Move." The man bluntly speaks, the younger shivers but attempts moving.His wings felt almost frozen, he was about to feel a kick until the sound of instruments played filling the air.  
  
Guy-Man looked up and murmuring filled the air.A figure with large wings and curly hair leaned forward.It was a bigger surprise when he saw who it was.”P-prince T-Thomas..?!”  
  
It was the warmest smile he ever did see ,but it made him uncomfortable knowing he was supposed to move as the merchant eagerly mentioned to the prince.. The tall man nods and grabs a loaf of bread from the merchant tossing a small bag of change then to another merchant with shawls. He approaches Guy-Man again who was standing he slowly extends his hand out with the bread.  
  
"Here…take it."Guy-Man looks at him then the clothing and food then the prince.  
  
"I have no money ,sir."  
  
"It’s a gift…"The bystanders murmur again and a soldier urges them to return to their loves. Guy-Man takes the bread plopping on the floor flapping his wings happily. Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle,it was adorable.He lowers down to give Guy-Man the shawl and as quick as appeared he left into the crowd.  
  
Guy-Man smiled to himself hoping he’d see the prince in person again soon..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially a chapter story now..

_J ournal Entry 15_  
 _So I lost my journal that I planned on documenting everything that would happen to me. I have a new one , a nice one..I can definitely say seeing the prince was the highlight of my day…and him buying me bread,and a nice cloak,okay and he stuffed money in my pocket.It’s a slim chance to none of me ever seeing him again but I can dream.._  
  
Guy-Man shut his leather bound brown journal wrapping the little rope tightly around it. He slides it in his warn backpack, it was nice that the prince gave the item to him or moreso the money. He lost his previous one earlier that day , all his documenting from leaving his hometown in another part of the kingdom to the boring walk…it was sad he couldn’t fly. He was embarrassed knowing he couldn’t fly, he grew up in a town made within a tree community. Had he learned to fly he wouldn’t have dealt with such a nearly two week long travel..by foot.  
  
It didn’t matter though he was in the capital. Guy-Man looks out the small second story window to the castle or was castle. Word from folks around that worked relatively close going n and out the castle that it would become a fort. Guy-Man shrugged a city set at the base of a small mountain it flourished in mining the special gems found deep . It was a fairly large, a fortified city so it was maybe a good idea. He walked to the door and headed downstairs, dinner was soon and he was starved.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
An inn, perfect he’d stay here for the night. If he was blessed enough then maybe he’d run into the quiet man again. He simply leans over the counter speaking lowly and sliding a small bag over, the owner looked surprised but he wouldn’t pass it up. A key is slid back in exchange and off he goes upstairs.  
  
He chuckles to himself quietly running up until he falls on something, he has little then a couple of seconds to recognize what he did before the figure huffs, it was only briefly before a thump a murmur.  
  
“Forgive me ,my lord I didn’t know, I-I ,you I’m sorry.” Thomas leans over pulling him from the ground along with his journal giving it back. His cloak hood down reveals a sphere –shaped ruby jewel embedded in his head.  
  
“Think nothing of it, I was the one who bumped into you..though I must admit it must be fate that I met you again and so soon.”  
  
“To be honest..I thought the same, but it feels so..fantasy so cliché, like I’m in a romance novel. I MEAN, not like it is..” Guy-Man fixes his hair with a slight flip , his blue eyes still on the brown and red highlighted pupils. Thomas can’t help but chuckle, it’s airy and light and makes the shorter one blush. “I’m going to dinner, come with..I’m not going to ask why you’re even here..” The other remains quiet, it was a good point.  
  
“Perhaps I can hear your story..?”  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
They spent four hours total according to the clerk, two hours tipsy and the other two apparently singing to the point they were threatened to be kicked out. Surprisingly no one asked Thomas to pull down his hood.  
  
Guy-Man was just as tipsy and louder than he thought he would be. Thomas dragged his name often, it must’ve been the drinks because he could have sworn he felt a large hand brush his thigh and called him beautiful.  
  
When they arrive in Guy-Man’s room Thomas pressed his lips to the shocked ,blue-eyed man. When Thomas noticed he didn’t return the kiss he backed away. Guy-Man pulled him back close slowly deepening the kiss. Neither go far as they were to tipsy at the moment and decide to sleep in each others arms.  
  
  
The sun shines into their window and both pairs of eyes snap open as yelling happens downstairs. Thomas’ larger, sharp ears hear his formal name and he panics, just as Guy-Man puts on clothes ready to leave the door burst open. His friend Laurent and a couple of guards tackle Guy-Man slamming his face on the wooden floor.  
  
“Laurent stop!” He pleads walking over to the guards. “Stop by order of heir of throne, Prince Thomas.”  
  
The room fills with silence and Laurent pulls the prince aside. “The vassal’s daughter, the governor came last night with his daughter. They left an hour ago after tiring of waiting. It insulted your family, you screwed big time.”  
  
“Then why am I hearing it from you I know my responsibilities.” Thomas speaks calmly then looks to Guy-Man. “Release him Pedro.” The slender guard looks to Laurent who shakes his head.  
  
“Your father gave specific orders that if you were caught with anyone to bring them also.” He speaks calmly back his wings stretched out then returning to a cape hold position.  
  
During the day that Guy-Man had hung out with Thomas ,through learning things about each other the prince saw true fear in his eyes…and he knew why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy-Man has shitty luck..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking one step at a time,been depressed and uninspired to really do anything but this was a nice break from stress..

Guy-Man sits at the investigation table  his arms chained together. He felt all his privacy being invaded by the soldiers, he should have known. He twitches his tail and wings from a cramp of having them tied too tightly but could he say, loosen the ropes?’  
  
Laurent tosses his bag on the table and the taller man leans forward tail swaying slowly.  
“Where are you from?”  
  
“The forest region.” He tries to keep it cool, maybe whatever they planned for him would be let up if he cooperated. Or not.  
  
“Let me guess, new life, runaway or criminal.” The man smirks but not seeing Guy-Man say anything he returns the frown he wore for the past two hours.  
  
Guy-Man scowls but contains the feeling of baring fangs. He doesn’t answer until Laurent looks his way again and only he had started chuckling at the content unknown to the other soldiers that lay inside the small book.  
  
“Forest region huh? We never get anyone from there, bunch of stuck up hermits hiding in trees.”  
  
Guy-Man sneers ,he knew this asshole would get under his skin.  
  
The sound of  the door unlocking and pushed open followed by two stout guards wearing heavy armor march in standing to the side. King Daniel Bangalter , Queen Miriam and Prince Thomas follow each wearing long gowns though it looked shorter on the males.   
  
A smile creeps upon Guy-Man’s face and he exhales a bit of smoke Thomas blushes over at how nonchalant he seemed. The older curly haired man steps forward to the table.  
  
“Young man you put my wife and I and uncomfortable position, having us delay an important meeting. Laurent…I have been given upsetting news that the governor and his family were murdered. It all leads to more theories that the Gryphon Kingdom is choosing to attack. Since this young man is in my city he is to be drafted into my army.”  
  
Laurent smirks looking  to Guy-Man who looked like a fish out of water.   
“Bullshit…”  
  
“Either you do or you’ll be killed for the kidnapping of Prince Thomas..” The older man warns.  
  
He turns on his feet claws echoing in the hall as he and his wife leave Thomas leaving slowly.  
  
  
It’s been a miserable two months since his drafting along with some new faces. He befriended a guy with shaggy hair and a tired look named Julian. The guy had an awkward smile while Guy-Man rarely smiled and that did him no good with the many times he was made fool or ran into something.  
  
Julian came from the coast, a water dragon that would soon be moved to the coast navy. Guy-Man knew he’d be used for aerial though he prayed not, he was a horrible flier preferring to glide on the wind. Sure it was a shitty excuse but this was a shitty place.  
  
Guy-Man had just finished sparring and was finally given a break when the king came along with his son equipped in light clothing pants and shirt. Thomas sways his tail as his father speaks to him, Guy-Man couldn’t make out what was being said but all he knew was Laurent and him were walking together and the king flew to his fortress.  
  
“Attention! We have an honored guest, Prince Thomas will be our army. He requested to want to help, I know some of you will be thrilled.” The men all start talking to each other. Guy-Man sighs.  
  
“Damn…knowing Thomas is here I hope I don’t get more problems from Laurent.”  
  
Guy-Man gives dagger eyes to Laurent but the man in his training uniform of blue and white turning quickly on his heels to his office.  
  
Thomas looks around he knew Guy-Man would get in trouble and he knew going in the army would gain him some enemies and friends. But he didn’t care, he loved Guy-Man or would love to get to know him. He opens his red wings and glides down to the table near Guy-Man.  
  
The shorter man looks up to him slowly along with Julian. “Hi Guy-Man!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while,I was browsing my art folder and decided to draw a little dragon-guy!Guy-Man lol,for my Skype..it turned into a fic which was good because it may help me write for Daft fics again which I miss..


End file.
